


In The Closet

by MzzMal



Category: I Love Yoo (Webcomic)
Genre: Bondage, Frotting, Kinky-ish, M/M, Pube appreciation, Requested fic, Rimming, Sang-Chul has the hots for Nol, Smut, Yaoi, egg puns, lord help me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 09:27:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16037654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MzzMal/pseuds/MzzMal
Summary: This fic was requested by a few member of the I Love Yoo Amino. Come Join Us.Enjoy.





	In The Closet

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was requested by a few member of the I Love Yoo Amino. Come Join Us.
> 
> Enjoy.

A tall male made his way back into his shared office space once his break was over. A tired exhalation of breath escaped his mouth as he closed the door behind him.

 

Continuing his trek further into the office he was immediately halted by a body slamming into his, effectively jamming him against the closet door he was about to pass.

 

"What the hell is wrong with you Sang-Chul?!" The male grunted out.

 

The shorter male pressd himself closer to the well built frame. His azure eyes gazed up into forest greens.

 

"I can't take it anymore Yeong-Gi...that damn kiss you plastered on me that night...it...it changed me..you lit a fire under me Yeong-Gi. I've fallen for you." The blond revealed as her pressed the growing erection in his pants against the redhead's thigh.

 

Yeong-Gi's eyes grew wider. "Sang-Chul.." He raised his hands to pry the other off of him just when he felt himself falling backwards.

 

Sang-Chul opened the closet door Yeong-Gi was resting against which resulted in the taller of the two falling inside.

 

Sang-Chul rushed in after him and hastily shut the door.

 

"Move out the way. Now." The redhead ordered.

 

Sang-Chul ignored to young man and straddled his hips, gripping onto his broad shoulders for support.

 

He grabbed one of Yeong-Gi's large hands and placed it on his clothed erection. "You did this to me. Take responsibility for it."

 

Sang-Chul crashed his lips against Yeong-Gi's and moaned into the kiss. It was even better than he could have ever imagined. He slipped his tongue into the other's mouth, deepening the kiss.

 

The redhead was stunned. Here he was. Getting kissed in a closet by someone he assaulted a few weeks prior.

 

He felt himself twitch in his pants.

 

"Shit." He mumbled against the blond's lips.

 

Sang-Chul's gaze went to Yeong-Gi's slacks and observed his growing erection.

 

"Glad I'm not the only one who feels this way." He smirked as he rubbed himself against the other male. The sensation of his cock rubbing against the person he's always had on his mind since the party sent a shiver up his spine.

 

The tightening of his pants wete getting uncomfortable so he quickly unfastened his belt amd undid his trousers, freeing his erection from his briefs. He then shifted and did the same with Yeong-Gi's.

 

"Woah. You have a mammoth cock. I never thought you were this big." He mused aloud.

 

Yeong-Gi grabbed his cock as well as Sang-Chul's and started rubbing them against one another.

 

Sang-Chul hissed in pleasure and began thrusing himself against Yeong-Gi's cock, a pearl of cum dribbled down his shaft.

 

Yeong-Gi used it and began to dexterously pump their meat sticks together.

 

"Wow Yeong-Gi...You do this often?" Sang-Chul gasped out in pleasure as more of his semen dribbled from the tip of his cock.

 

Yeong-Gi removed his hand from their erections and looked at his hand before taking an experimental lick..

 

"Not bad." He commented.

 

"I wanna put your dick in my mouth." Sang-Chul told Yeong-Gi as he quickly removed himself from his lap, throwing off hia pants and repositioned himself so that his mouth was near the redhead's member.

 

He took note of the orange curls that surrounded the base of the other male's cock. "I guess the carpets really do match the drapes." He commented with a chuckle before swallowing the pole.

 

"Holy-" Yeong-Gi jerked forward. "I never though a guy like you knew how to eat dick."

 

Sang-Chul responded by hollowing his cheeks and swirling his tongue along the width of the organ before sliding his mouth back up to the tip. Lapping at the cum that oozed from its center.

 

Sang-Chul removed his mouth feom Yeong-Gi's manhood with a small 'pop'.

 

"As much as I'd like to choke on your monkey all day...We have to get back to work." He informed.

 

Sang-Chul toggled with Yeong-gi's scrotum. "I want you to...give me your egg whites daddy."

 

"Roll over on all fours. Ass up." Yeong-Gi ordered. His tone left no room for disobedience.

 

Sang-Chul eagerly did as he was told. He pressed his torso towards the floor, achieving the perfect arch, presenting his rounded ass to the redhead who shofted closer. Large hands gripped twin cheeks and spread them as wide as he could. "This is an egg-cellent view back here." He commented.

 

Yeong-Gi licked his lips before he plastered his tongue against Sang-Chul's puckered heat, lapping, thrusting and swirled it in every debauched way he could think of.

 

"Yeong-Gi you bastard..fuck me already!" The blonde gasped out.

 

"Aw, don't get too egg-cited over me." He taunted.

 

"Destroy my hole with your mammoth cock." He pleaded as he looked at the other from over his shoulder.

 

Yeong-Gi relented and he guided the head of his cock near Sang-Chul's backside.

 

"Wait!" Sang-Chul halted.

 

"What now?" Yeong-Gi grunted.

 

"I want you to restrain me while you fuck me." He requested.

 

Yeong-Gi rolled his eyes but looked around the closet to see if there was anything he could restrain his partner with per his request.

 

His shamrock pools fell onto a reel if packaging tape. "Perfect."

 

He reached out his arm and grabbed the tape.

 

Sang-Chul twisted himself onto his back. "I also wanna watch as you fuck me into Kingdom Cum." He grinned as he presented his wrists to the elder.

 

Yeong-Gi made quick work of taping Sang-Chul's wrists together, he then spread the younger male's legs and taped his thigh and calf together and then moving on to do the same the other leg.

 

"Satisfied?" Yeong-Gi asked as he threw the tape to the side before unbuttoning his shirt and discarding his tie.

 

"Yes. Now just reach into my pants and you'll find some lube."

 

Yeong-Gi did as he was told and uncapped the tiny bottle, coating his shaft with the lubricant.

 

He positioned his cock at the younger's entrance and without any warning he thrusted himself inside of the awaiting heat.

 

Sang-Chul moaned out in pleasure as he felt himself stretch unbelievably wide to accommodate the redhead's size.

 

"Oh fuck yes." He gasped out as Yeong-Gi began rocking his hips, slowly picking up speed.

 

"Wreck my tight boy pussy." He moaned as he clamped down on Yeong-Gi's cock.

 

"God you're such a slut." The redhead voiced.

 

"I'm your slut. Fuck me harder...please!"

 

Yeong-Gi gripped onto Sang-Chul"s waist in a bruising grip, his thrusting getting more erratic.

 

Sang-Chul was loving the way his ass swallowed Yeong-Gi's fat cock. His own member twitched at the sensation.

 

He didn't want this to end.

 

Yeong-Gi gave out a choked whimper as he felt himself involuntarily tap out. His cock pulsated as his cum shot itself up Sang-Chul's ass.

 

The blond bit his lip as he felt Yeong-Gi's essence paint his insides.

 

Yeong-Gi brought his hand to the other's cock and began jerking off the young blond to assist in him achieving his own climax.

 

"Oh fuck I'm gonna-" He couldn't finish his sentence as his white hot seed splattered and plastered itself onto Yeong-Gi's chest as well as staining his own dark shirt.

Thank god he wore black today.

 

"So you're a shooter." Yeong-Gi commented as he slid out of the blond.

 

"Clean yourself up." He said as he took his tie and wiped the cum off of his chest before properly dressing himself once more.

 

"Let's do this again some time." Sang-Chul offered with a wink as Yeong-Gi helped him out of his bindings.

                         

* * *

 

It was the end of the work day when Yeong-Gi was walking down the hallway where he met up with Kousuke.

 

"How was work today?" He looked at his younger brother.

 

"It was productive." Yeong-Gi responded.

 

"Where's your tie?" Kousuke questioned.

 

"It got...dirty." He rubbed his neck.

 

"I see. I hope you're getting along with Sang-Chul?" He asked, crossing his arms.

 

Yeong-Gi's mouth twitched a bit. "Yes, very well."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank Yoo For Reading.


End file.
